


This is why you don't trust tacky cloaks

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Zedaph is sad, Zouchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One night, Zedaph finds a gift in the middle of his base.Things only escalate from there.Everything in this fic is about the creator's minecraft personas, not the creators themselves, and is purely platonic.
Relationships: Platonic Zedaph/Impulse/Tango
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	This is why you don't trust tacky cloaks

Zedaph bolted into the cave of contraptions, slamming the iron door behind him. He collapsed into his bed, wincing as he pulled an arrow out of his shoulder. "Darn skeletons." He muttered as he rolled over into his side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. It was a small red box, tied with a delicate golden ribbon.

Zed sprung out of his bed, tiredness gone, and rushed over to the gift box. Tucked under the perfect bow was a small piece of paper. He pulled the note out and read it. 

"To Zedaph. I saw this for sale in the shopping district, and thought it matched your eyes. Enjoy! ;)

Impulse"

Excited to see what it was, Zed ripped it open. Inside, there was a large black cloak with purple and gold trim. It was kind of tacky, but he was so happy to get a gift that he didn't care.

He flung the cloak over his shoulders and tied it around his neck. It was comfortable, although a bit heavy. Suddenly, he was plunged into suffocating darkness. Zed felt as if he couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breathe. In actuality, he could breathe and see fine, and he was even moving towards the storage pit, but Zedaph wasn't in control. He felt as if he was a bystander in his own skin, watching as he grabbed a diamond sword from one of his chests. Startled and confused, he felt himself move towards the iron door of his cave. Zedaph tried to stop himself, tried to do anything, even scream. Suddenly, there was a new voice in his head.

"Foolish human. You think you can stop me?" The voice snarled.

"What are you doing?! I'll get killed out there!" Zedaph said to the voice in his head, panicked. The voice stayed silent, his body still moving steadily towards the door. Zed screamed at the voice to stop, but it did not respond. He watched, terrified, as he, no, it opened the iron door into the night. To his surprise, the monsters ignored Zed altogether, as if he was one of their own. The creature continued walking, until it reached the shopping district. By this time, the sun had risen, and hermits were starting to file into the shopping district to run errands. Zed tried to call to them to help, to run, to get this god damned cloak off of him, but to no avail. 

"Hey Zed! How's it going!" A voice called out to him. The creature stiffened as Tango walked up to Zed. This was his chance. He screamed and did everything in his power to do something, stop the creature, say something, but it didn't work. The creature was too powerful. 

"Good! Just running some errands!" The creature said.

"Ok! I guess I'll leave you to it!" Tango said, waving goodbye as he walked off. 

No. Zed watched as his only hope walked off, leaving him to this monster. He felt himself fall into a pit of dispair as it kept walking. It rounded a corner and saw none other than Xisuma. 

"Why hello there Zed! What brings you here?" Xisuma exclaimed cheerfully. Zed's face drained of color as he felt himself pull out his diamond sword.

"You." The creature spat, getting ready to attack.

"Zed? Is everything ok?" Xisuma asked, backing up as Zed stalked towards him. Zed's mind froze in shock. He was about to kill Xisuma. Xisuma kept backing up as he typed something into his communicator. Suddenly, Zed kept at Xisuma, hitting him in the leg with his diamond sword. Xisuma cried out in pain before taking out his own sword. Just as the creature was about to strike again, someone tackled him to the ground. 

"X! Are you okay?!" A swedish voice yelled. Iskall. 

A low growl arose from Zedaph's throat as he threw Iskall off of him. The swede yelped in surprise before another hermit tackled Zed. She had the strength and skill of only one hermit in the server. It was False. Iskall ran over to X and handed him a healing potion, which the admin took gratefully. 

"This isn't over, Xisumavoid!" The creature yelled as Tango came skidding around the corner. He covered his mouth in shock as his ruby eyes widened. Suddenly, something hit Zedaph in the head with enough force to knock him out.

Zed woke up in an obsidian box. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the minimal light in the room. Wait. He could control himself again! He felt around his back, and found the cloak was gone. He let out a small cheer of joy before remembering what he had done. The weight of what had happened came crashing down apon him. He had tried to kill Xisuma. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob. When he had no tears left to shed, he curled up in the corner and fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Zed woke up, he found a Tango in his room, placing down a tray of food. Zed cried out in joy at the sight of his friend and leapt up, crashing into Tango and giving him a hug. Tango yelped and stumbled back, before returning the gesture.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear! I-it was controlling me, and I-" Zed cried, before Tango cut him off.

"Shhh. It's ok, Zed. You didn't mean to do it." Tango whispered. At this point, Impulse rushed into the room and hugged Zed tightly. They stood there for a while, before Zed broke the silence.

"Impulse? Was really you who left the gift?" Zedaph asked, breaking the hug but still holding his friends at arm's length.

"Of course not! We think the cloak left it somehow." Impulse said, pulling Zed back into the hug. "We made sure to destroy it." Impulse smiled at Zed. "Now let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's alot of angst. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This was my first shot at writing, I though it was good. I love it when people comment on my stuff, so... I don't know how to finish this sentence. Bye!


End file.
